The last CRUSADE
by Nekoreku
Summary: In 2018 President Donald Trump was assassinated. Hillary took over and created new world order. Along with SJW, Muslims, Feminists, antifa started taking over the world. But all is not lost. The knights of Templars revealed themselves to the world and called for every to join their Holy League to launch one final crusades to save the world.


The last CRUSADE

"We just received breaking news that Donald Trump had been assassinated. Many around the world celebrate his death while others weept. *Flash* . Hillary Clinton is now the head of the united States .she promotes feminism, Muslims, antifa and SJW * flash* . A Christian has been killed after they been accused of Islam aphobia.*flash* The migrant crisis grows worse everyday. The EU are threatening to sanction Poland for not letting refugees in. *Flash* Isis continue to grow stronger and continued to terrorize the people. *Flash* NATO moves it's Forces into Eastern Europe*flash* Assad in hot water after he was accused of using WMD . *Flash * Hillary states to destroy the Assad regime and Russia. *flash* Anime has been banned by feminist and SJW*flash*Isreal,Japan and Switzerland are accused for being racist and xenophobic for refusing SJW , feminism and Antifa demands. *Flash* . Hillary along with world leaders created the New world order- " . The screen shuts off . The screen was in a large dark room . In the middle was a large table . Seated around the table were people in medieval armor and white cloaks and red Cross on the chest . "This is getting bad should we do something?"Ask one of them . "DEUS VULT. WE SHOULD LAUNCH CRUSADE AGAINST THESE INFIDELS AND THE CANCER THAT IS SJW, FEMINISM ,BLM ANTIFA AND ISLAM . IN THE PROCESS WE SHOULD TAKE THE HOLY LANDS !!"Said the only female in the group. "DEUS VULT Sister Sophia .We should create a Holy League to fight this cancer and the monster Hillary Clinton. We the Knights of Templar shall save the world!! DEUS VULT"Said an old man. The rest of the people also started chanting Deus VULT .

Meanwhile in Russia.

Putin was in the his office watching TV . He was watching an old video of Donald Trump. He is still saddened of Trump death. Himself, Trump and Assad were a true bromance . Suddenly the video was interrupted. On the screen appeared a medieval Knight with a red Cross on his chest. The knight began speaking"Hello people of world. I am Ludric of the Knights of Templar. Many thought we disseappeared but we merely hid in the shadows. For years we watch the world. Today we came out to save the world from the cancer known as SJW , Antifa , Feminism, BLM , Islam and that ungodly horror known as Hillary Clinton . Join our Holy League. Together will we launch a final crusades against these heretics. Who's with us Deus VULT. DEUS VULT DEUS VULT DEUS VULT DEUS VULT!!!". Putin smirked and picked up his phone. "Hey Assad wanna do something fun ".

Location:USA , Los Angeles

A 80 year old man was walking down the street .He bumper into a feminist whale. "SEXIST!!". Suddenly a SJW, Feminist , BLM , And Antifa ' Heroes ' and troops surrounded him . "Kill him !! SEXIST!! Racist!!" . Before they could kill him . The Knight of Templars appeared on the screen and gave their speech. All the buthurt SJW , Feminist, BLM and Antifa started yelling at the street. When the old man saw the thing . One thought immediately appeared on his mind. He ripped a stop sign from the ground. "DEUS VULT!!!" . And started killing the buthurt idiots with the stop sign. "DEUS VULT DEUS VULT DEUS VULT!!"Suddenly out of nowhere crusaders appeared and charged at the cancer and started killing them . "RETREAT!!"Yelled a SJW . They ran in other direction. But a massive explosion blocked their way. A weabo stepped out Waving a flag of a anime girl. "This for my waifu Nanoha !!". Out of the smoke a massive mob weeboos appeard. "Charge . This for our waifus!!!". The weabo mob charged the SJW , Antifa , BLM , feminist. Some of the cringe started dropping dead. "THANK YOU MY WAIFU!!"Yelled a weeb . They finally reached the buthurt idiots and started kicking ass along with 80year old and crusader's. One of the rooftops of the nearby buildings. A blue haired sniper wrecking the feminist and SJW cancer . Shion was destroying these Noobs with her sniper rifle. Oh how she wanted to kill the weaboos but her boss told her not to . For now she can enjoying destroying these Noobs."Was that a whale or a piece of shit or very ugly woman i just killed . Meh is piece of shit whale woman".

Location: Berlin, Germany

A young kawaii anime looking girl was walking around the city with a backpack and briefcase . The said girl was actually the reincarnation of Adolf Hitler who just finished her art school. And started to despise EU , SJW , BLM , LGTB , Feminist and that old hag Merkel who acts like a Führer and Dictator but is supposed to be her not that old h-. The girl suddenly holds the sides of her head. "Nein Nein Nein Adolfine . Take a breath. Don't let the past repeat again . Don't go full rant mode.Your not the Führer ". She picked a spot and pulls out a paper and started painting on it . Suddenly the knights of Templar speech appeared . The locals started clashing with the SJW , Muslims, Antifa , Feminist, LGBT and Pro Merkel. Merkel troops along with troops of SJW, Feminist and ANTIFA . They began shooting at the locals. Suddenly out of nowhere. Prussia infantry along with artillery arrived. The infantry formed a line and fired at the enemy forces. Prussian artillery started firing at Merkel , SJW , Feminist and ANTIFA troops .They instantly got wrecked. Behind the Prussian forces were two men on horseback. They were Frederick I and Otto Von Bismarck. "Ah it's good back don't you agree Otto "Said Frederick to Bismarck. The German nodded.."Ja . It's good to be back wrecking N00BS". Rumbling was heard coming down the street. A bunch of SJW tanks rolled down the street straight for the Prussian forces . A panzerV suddenly burst out of one the buildings. It fired at a SJW tank and it exploded in a massive explosion . Erwin Rommel came out of the tank commander hatch. "FOR DEUTSCHLAND!!". German Leopards , Panzer's, Panther's, Tiger's , a king Tiger, a Stug ,a Hetzer , a sturmtiger , a maus along with a Karl Mortar appeared behind Rommel and fired at Merkel forces and her cancerous allies . A SJW tank fired at king tiger."German engineering!!"Said The tank commander and retaliated by firing at the SJW obliterating it.Aircraft noises was heard in the sky . A dozen Antifa warplanes appeared in the sky and dives straight for the locals, Prussians and Panzers . Suddenly exploded from counter fire . Out of the clouds came red colored triplane along with two girls. One of the girls had blond hair wearing a military uniform and had some kind of metal contraption on her legs and was holding a gun . The other had grey hair, wore a eyepatch and a skintight suit and she wore a black mecha suit . The trio began destroying the Antifa warplanes. "Haha this is just like shooting fish in barrel .Don't you agree Laura !!"Said the Blonde. "Of course Hartman! These idiots think they can stand a chance against superior German Technology. Don't you agree Richthofen!!". The first German pilot merely nodded. "I am bit busy . Let's go shoot back these scrubs". The two nodded and began firing. Adolfine was trying so hard not go full Führer mode because of all the shit thats happening around her . She lets out a deep breath and calms down. The girly Hitler finally started painting with black paint. A pink haired trans SJW walks to her and ripped the painting . "You're using black paint. that's racist!!"The Hitler reincarnation broke. She suddenly turned into a moe magica girl and started to go full Führer mode. She began destroying SJW and Feminist while continue to rant . 1 hours of ranting . The moe Adolfine stopped destroying the SJW and Feminist because they were pretty none existent . She pulls out her phone and started calling. 'Mine Führer what are you calling me for' ."Hey Fegelarse I need you're antics and called the other buffoons. The bunker crew is back"

All across the world weeboos , otaku's , Crusades, patriots, slavs ,retired veterans and basically everyone's who hates SJW, feminist, Antifa , Islam,BLM and Hillary joined I'm the crusade.In Berlin was the biggestuprising by German nationalist and locals and was liberated but is currently besieged from all sides by SJW and Feminist . The Berlin uprising was led by Frederick I , Otto Von Bismarck, Erwin Rommel and magica moe Hitler with her bunkercrew . All Slavic nations joined the in the Holy League along with the Baltic States, Switzerland, Japan , Hungary, Finland, Romania, Singapore, Cuba , Philippines, Argentina,South Korea, El Salvador, Israel , Syria ,Brazil , China, San Marino, Andorra , Luxembourg, Liechtenstein and most African nations joined the Holy League.The pro Hillary government in India was overthrown by resurrected Ghandi and also joined The Holy League. The rest joined the New world order lead by Hillary. The Holy League quickly controls most of Eastern Europe and launch its massive Crusade. The New world forces along with SJW ,ANTIFA, Muslims and Feminist

Location : Near the Finish-Swedish border

Finnish forces were fighting the SJW, Feminist and ANTIFA. The fins were trying to liberate their Scandinavian brothers from the wretched cancer. Simo Haiya fired another shot at Antifa noob. "360 noscope bitch ". SJW fat fuck aimed at him with a RPG. Written on the RPG was sexist. A BT-42 tank rolled besides him and fired at the SJW . Simo waved at BT-42. A girl pops out of the commander hatch . "Thanks Mikka". "No problem Simo". Suddenly the sound of aircraft was heard in the sky . The Finnish forces looks in the sky . In the sky a flight of airships appeared written on the side was Feminist. "Oh shit. Enemy Airships!!". Suddenly a witch appeared and fired at the airships. The airships exploded . "Thanks Eila !!"Yelled Mikka . "Well is always my job to help my fellow countrymen ". Suddenly more SJW , Feminist and ANTIFA forces arrive along with warplanes. "Shit there's more of them !!". Suddenly the warplanes were hit by rockets. Eila turned around and saw another witch. "Sanya! !". "Hello Eila. I also brought reinforcements!!". (Soviet March play) Out of the clouds Russian warplanes appeared and started shooting at the cringe warplanes. Russian T90s along with T-34 85s ,T34 76s , Kv1 , Kv2 , IS-2, IS-1 , SU 85 , SU 152 bursted out of the forest. A feminist tank fired at T-34 85. The shell bounced. "What the hell SEXIST!!". Katushaya popped out the tank commander hatch of T-34 85. " RUSSIAN BIAS bitch. We defy logic!! FIRE!! ". The Russian tank fired at the feminist tank destroying. The Finnish along with the Russian forces started killing the SJW and Feminist

Location: Switzerland, Swiss Alps

A massive SJW , Muslim , Feminist and ANTIFA airfleet was flying high above the Swiss Alps . Their mission punished the Swiss for joining the Holy League. "Commander Trudau . Is it kinda odd that we've haven't encountered any Swiss forcers?"Said a Muslim. The Canadian prime minister scoffed. "Guess the Swiss realize it's 2018". "Uhm Sir what's happening to those mountains?"Said a SJW . "What ?". The entire Swiss Alps started trembling and shaking violently. Something started to came out of the Alps . The thing was revealed to be a massive mothership with the flag of Switzerland and SWISS written on it . The SJW , Feminist, Antifa, Airships Looks like miniscule insects compared to the monster shape . Suddenly the Swiss mother ship started charging it massive dark matter cannon that's attached to the front. "Oh Sh-" Before the air fleet could escape it was engulfed in a bright light and was instantly vaporized. From that day on no one made fun of the Swiss because of their neutrality. No one fucks with the Swiss anymore.

Location: West Germany

Polish forces along with Russian and Templar were crusading against SJW and Feminist but to also saved the Berlin from the SJW and Feminist. A elite SJW unit arrive at the scene. "Fear the power of SJ-". "AND THE WINGED HUSSARS ARRIVED!!!". Suddenly out of nowhere Winged Hussars appeared and totally wrecked the SJW and Feminist. A Russian drank some dank vodka and level up to 99999 . "Cheeki breeki !!". The Russian started killing SJW and Feminist with a spoon. "RUN RUN RUN !!" Said a fat SJW as she started running for her life "Deus VULT!!" . Only to have her head cut off by a Templar .Than out of nowhere a SJW superheroes team appeared. "Halt where the SJW league of HEROES. We will show you Social justice!!!!". Putin arrive and walked towards the SJW league. "HAHAHAHA what you gonna do ?!"Said a trans Superman. "Oh nothing this !!"Suddenly Putin was in bright light . When the light disseappeared. Putin was revealed to be a wearing a golden armor. "Gates of Babylon!!". Suddenly golden rifts appeared out of thin air and dozen weapons came out . "WHAT THE HELL ?!"Yelled a Trans Superman. "HAHAHAHA you think you are Heroes?! I am the reincarnation of Gilgamesh of Uruk . The king of HEROES and the first Hero.Feel my wrath Mongrels!!" . The SJW league was completely vaporized .

Merkel witness the footage of the SJW league destruction. She along with other EU members started panicking. They were hiding in bunker. "Were all gonna die !!!"She yelled. A feminist superhero tries to calm them down." Don't worry . Th-" Suddenly her head exploded and her corpse dropped to the floor. A black haired girl in a Gothic Lolita style dress was behind her . "Who are you?!"Yelled a scared a Merkel. She bows downs "I am Kurumi Tokisaki aka Nightmare. And I am here to kill you "She said with a smile and pulled out a musket and flintchlock. Suddenly the lights went out . Screaming was heard and gunfire.

Location: Holy Land's

Holy league forces were fighting ISIS troops . A Syrian soldier was firing at Jihadest . Until "ALLAH AKBARH !!"A suicide bomber charged him .."Oh shit ". "ITS SAYS HERE YOUR A HERETIC . DEUS VULT INFIDEL "A knight of of Templar and cuts of his head. "This is for the worldwide Christian persecution HERETIC!!". Suddenly more ISIS fighters arrived. "HAHAHAHA we outnumbered you !!"Yelled a terrorist. Suddenly Assad came . "Assad what are you doing here ". "Going to show you how to deal with terrorists". Assad ripped off his suit showing the most manliest body of all Time.He pulled out two 50. Calls and started go Rambo style. Many terrorist died but more multiplied. "THERES to many of them!!". (Sabaton -Last Stand). Out of nowhere a crusader army arrived. "We take back the holy Lands!! DEUS VULT DEUS VULT DEUS VULT DEUS VULT DEUS VULT DEUS VULT DEUS VULT DEUS VULT DEUS VULT DEUS VULT DEUS VULT DEUS VULT DEUS VULT DEUS VULT DEUS VULT!!". They charged the ISIS fighters and started slaughtering them along with the help of Rambo Assad.

Europe was liberated in just a few weeks. The crusade in Asia led by General Esdeath prove to be successful. All SJW , Muslims, Feminist were purged under hers orders. The Templars got back the holy Lands. The Greeks took back Constantinople from Kebab and renamed themselves to Byzantine. The middle East and Central Asia was purged from Islam by a resurrected Gheghis Khan and his Mongol horde who allied with the Holy League. Ghandi decided to nuke the fuck out new world order and it's minion stronghold. Africa and the Americas fell. Washington DC is the last strong hold of SJW and Feminist.

Location: Washington DC

A SJW was firing at Holy League forces . "DEUS VULT INFIDEL!!"A was swiftly killed by a crusader . Holy League forces started to gain most of the city . A mighty roar was heard . A massive unholy monster bursted out of the White house . It's head was Hillary Clinton."HAHAHAHA. You can't stop me now !!"."How did you get those powers!!*Yelled a weeb . "I sold my soul to the devil!! You can't stop me and my demonic army!!". A demonic army appeared and charged at the Holy League forces. Before the demons could reach them a golden light came from heaven. The heaven opens up and a heavenly army descended along with Donald Trump who were a golden armor riding a dragon. "TRUMP How ARE YOU ALIVE!!". "Is not President Trump anymore.Is GOD EMPEROR TRUMP!!!". The heavenly army attacked the demonic army . "TAKE THIS "Yelled Hillary and fired a ball of fire at him . Trump bitch slapped the ball of fire . "Mine turn!!". God Emperor Trump went super Saiyan and fired a gaint ball of energy. "Noooooooooooooo!!"

Hillary along with her minions were destroyed. All remaining SJW , Feminist, LGTB , Islamic, BLM and ANTIFA was destroyed or cured . God Emperor Trump of Mankind made Earth a Utopia. He was loved by all people and mankind had an eternity of peace under his rule. The end


End file.
